First Day
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Michael and Jackie take their eldest child to school for the first time.


**A/N: Just an idea that's been floating around in my head - another Jardine family tale. My apologies for the unoriginal title. Hope you like :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**First Day**_

At first, Jimmy's excitement about school had known no bounds.

He'd been telling anyone and everyone that he would be starting school soon for weeks and had proudly shown his uniform and school supplies to anyone kind enough to encourage his enthusiasm.

When the big day finally arrived he was all dressed and ready to go before the sun was even up.

His enthusiasm had continued throughout the morning as the rest of the family had gotten ready and Michael had helped him to button his shirt properly and put his shoes on the right feet.

His excitement and pride had swelled further when he realised that Michael had taken the morning off so that the whole family could be there. It had even carried him through the tedious process of having his photo taken and having to wait for his younger sisters.

However, once they were on their way, his enthusiasm started to dwindle until he was sitting in silence in the backseat staring uneasily out of the window.

Michael shared a look with Jackie as he parked the car, "All set?" Michael asked with a smile, turning to look at him.

Jimmy sucked in a deep breath as he watched the other children in the school playground, "I don't think I'm ready Daddy," he said finally, "let's just go home," he added, tearing his eyes away from the window.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy, but you have to go in," Michael told him gently.

Jimmy bit his lip, "We're not going to just leave you here," Jackie assured him, "we'll take you to your classroom and I'll be here to pick you up at the end of the day."

Jimmy cast another uneasy glance out of the window, "Do you promise?"

"Of course," Jackie assured him.

Jimmy chewed his lip for a few minutes, still watching the other children, "Ok," he said quietly.

"Good boy," Michael said approvingly as he got out of the car.

Jimmy hung back near the car, watching the children play as he waited for his parents to sort out Nerys and Katrina.

"You promise you'll come back and get me?" Jimmy asked, looking up with wide eyes at Jackie.

Jackie ruffled his hair affectionately, "I promise."

Jimmy nodded and took Michael's hand, clutching it tightly as they started to make their way as a group towards his classroom.

"We have to go home," Jimmy announced suddenly, stopping in his tracks, "I forgot something."

Michael raised his eyebrows, "What did you forget?"

For a brief moment, Jimmy looked caught, "Um…to say goodbye to Nelson."

"I'm sure he won't mind," Michael assured him, leading him on.

Jimmy stopped again and Michael turned back with a small sigh, "Jimmy, everything's going to be fine," he assured him.

Jimmy chewed his lip and clutched Michael's hand tighter, before beckoning him closer. Obediently, Michael ducked so that the pair were level.

"I'm scared," Jimmy whispered in his ear.

Michael gave his hand a small squeeze, "I was scared on my first day too," he whispered back.

Jimmy's eyes grew wide, "Really?"

"Really."

"What did you do?"

"I went anyway," Michael replied with a small shrug, "and I made some new friends and ended up having a wonderful time."

Jimmy's eyes filled with tears, "I'm afraid that I'll miss Mummy."

Michael glanced up at Jackie briefly, before turning back to Jimmy, "Sometimes I miss Mummy when I'm not with her too," he said in a conspiratorial tone. "But do you know what I do?" Jimmy shook his head, still looking miserable, "I count down the hours until I can see her again."

Behind them, Jackie stifled a giggle at Michael's "confession" as Jimmy thought it over, "But I can only count up to ten," he said finally.

"That's good," Michael said with a smile, "that's much more than you need."

Jimmy nodded slowly, "Ok, I'll give it a go."

Michael stifled a laugh at the mixture of resignation and determination in his expression, "That's all I ask," he said as he straightened.

There were no other issues after that and when Jackie picked him up that afternoon his first words were: "I can't wait until tomorrow!"


End file.
